


Hoe Don't Do It

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just me being dumb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoe Don't Do It

_*Dean punches Cas*_  
**Cas:**  Dean, please don't do this!  
**Dean:**  Why not?!  
_*Dean throws Cas across the room*_  
**Cas:**  Because I'm your friend!  
**Dean:**  Not enough.  
_*Dean bitchslaps Cas*_  
**Cas:**  Because you're my bro, bro?  
**Dean:**  Nope, still don't care.  
_*Dean punches Cas in the chest*_  
**Cas:**  Because I love you?  
**Dean:**  Nah, I don't buy it.  
_*Dean is about to kick Cas in the stomach*_  
**Cas:**  Wait! Don't!  
_*Sam walks in*_  
**Dean:**  Why not?!  
**Sam:**  Hoe don't do it.  
**Cas:**  Because I'm pregnant with Sam's baby!  
**Sam:**  Oh my god.


End file.
